Paperwork
by Blind Magdalene
Summary: For some reason, Tony needs to sign some papers ASAP. Forgot? Neglected? Pepper tracks him down to where a meeting with the Avengers is happening and has him sign those annoying sheets of paper. Based off a prompt on livejournal.


****A/N This was written for a prompt on avengerskink at livejournal:

For some reason, Tony needs to sign some papers ASAP. (Forgot? Neglected?) Pepper tracks him down to where a meeting with the Avengers is happening and has him sign those annoying sheets of paper.

Bonus points for Tony mentioning that Stark Industries is a multi-billion dollar business to a fuming Nick Fury, something about Pepper's shoes, and my undying gratitude/firstborn child for a few little hints of a Tony/Pepper relationship and him staring at her ass as she walks out of the room.

* * *

**Paperwork**

Director Fury was called many things. Patient was not one, and he was well known for not appreciating being interrupted by anyone, especially when he was in the middle of a meeting. He currently had the Avengers in a monthly meeting held on the Helicarrier. He had just turned to acknowledge Thor's last question inane question about jalapenos and was going to respond to ask his girlfriend or someone who actually gave a damn, when he heard the distinctive sound of high heels on tile. High heels that had a certain gait that did not belong on the Helicarrier at this time. His eyes narrowed as Miss Potts strode right into the conference room and strode directly to Mr. Stark. He turned to Agent Hill, who was fast on Miss Potts' heels.

"Does nobody care when I say nobody enters the room in the middle of a meeting? Top Secret? How did she even get on my motherfucking ship plane?" He asked. Pepper turned to him with cool eyes.

"I took a Stark helicopter." She replied coolly. He sat back in his chair and tapped his fingers on his armchair impatiently as she handed a few pages to Mr. Stark to sign that apparently couldn't wait. Everyone knew that the two were good friends and she practically acted like his mother as they saw frequently through their exchanges.

"Mr. Stark, I've told you for three weeks that these needed signing and that I needed them for the meeting today, which I had to pause in order to come for your signature. Please don't forget your meeting at 3pm today with R&D. They have the first demo for the Reactor Technology in the Automobile line." He watched as she shot through a few points and how Stark nodded absently, signing on the dotted line. Mr. Stark turned to Steve and shrugged at the expression on his face.

"You know how multi-billion dollar businesses are. Too much paperwork to sign, and they practically ask you for your first-born children." Everyone rolled their eyes at this and everyone could see the furious expression on Nick Fury's face at his statement and the whole interruption, though he secretly respected Miss Potts for her unending patience with what appeared as the child she had to care for. Mr. Stark turned back to Miss Potts and nodded as she stood straight from her position bent over the table slightly to point spots to sign. Iron Man looked down at her shoes and nodded approvingly.

"Are those the Louboutin's I bought you for your birthday this year? Look very nice. Why don't you buy another pair for running all the way here just for this." She had a small smile on her face as she nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Will that be all?" She stood at attention not unlike the way the Agents did for Director Fury, he noticed. He watched, fuming still, as Mr. Stark nodded.

"That will be all, Miss Potts." Miss Potts nodded and, so quick he didn't think anyone noticed but himself, she and Mr. Stark shared a look that he and Agent Coulson shared in the privacy of their quarters, and he realized that the relationship between the two must have been more deeply rooted than any thought before, and only wondered about. He noticed Mr. Stark's eyes watching Miss Pott's rear end as she strutted out of the conference room, and he was sure that she put a little more of a show just for his benefit. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to the matter on hand, realizing too late, to his own grief, that they had started a new and even worse conversation than before without his supervision.

"I told you Thor, you can't try to use the toaster without someone watching you. Poptarts can only go in so long and they really shouldn't blow up…." He dropped his face in his hand and groaned. THIS was the world's group of mightiest heroes. The Earth was doomed.


End file.
